


Did you know?

by Fandomlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluff and making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia can't help the way they feel is it right or wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Stiles?'Lydia asked pensively she did not know if he was coming back she had just told him that she loved him.

Since the day peter had explained that it hadn't been Jackson that had saved her from being a werwolf chew toy but it had been stiles.

'Lydia I've been waiting for this day forever when you would finally tell me you loved me like a loved you ... but its too late.'  
He looked apprehensively into her eyes she knew what was coming but couldn't prepare herself.

'I'm with Malia now, maybe 4 years ago i would have been ecstatic if i thought 'That Lydia Martin' had just told me she loved me.'  
Stiles saw the pain in her eyes he did love her,his mind was screaming to take charge and pull her up against him and kiss her like he had wanted to do for what seems like forever.  
But he had Malia his girlfriend and be couldn't do that to her he actually loved her maybe as much or less than Lydia he didn't know. 

He suddenly leaned in she noticed that if she moved closer they would practically be kissing this was torture being able to feel him this close but not be able to touch him.  
Lydia caressed his cheek a spark shot through her hand she had to fight for him this was it for her.

'stiles i will wait and fight for you because you fought for me all those years-he pulled her hair back and started to twist her curl around she didn't mind just to be near him was bliss.

'lets just take it slow maybe hang out on weekends strengthen our bond' stiles smiled.  
Her kissed her up her arm starting with her pinky and then he moved upwards towards her neck she forget everything right now it was her and stiles.  
Then as the kisses grew hotter they spread like wildfire his touch could do crazy things to her she moaned and leaned in heat was radiating between them.

he took that as permission he kissed her on the mouth she felt his hot breath as the explored with their tongues forming a rhythm memorising every spot that brought pleasure never wanting to stop.Lydia gently moved her hands to his stomach he had a six pack.  
I guess bieng on the lacrosse team paid well.' he smirked against her mouth.

she almost melted her knees were weak as he covered he neck with kisses she gripped his her tight to have an anchor she felt like she was flying and she didn't have a care in the world until he stopped she groaned and moved in closer.

'why did you stop.'she was frustrated she just wanted to continue making out with him but then she remembered Malia she was basically cheating.  
'I'm stopping because of you lets wait until i breakup with her and then we can take this further i don't want to cheat anymore than i have on my girlfriend'.

Lydia blanched at the word girlfriend she really looked at him with his dark brown hair that was tousled in the way it looked like he had fallen out of bed and his light brown hazel eyes that you could melt in she saw he had a tall body frame but was muscular she had felt it at her touch.


	2. Chapter 2

'i will break up with Malia i know she hasn't been as invested in this relationship as i have.  
i raised an eyebrow at that he laughed i must have looked silly 5 foot 3, green eyes, fair-skinned, strawberry blonde hair in a neat bun and wearing a floral summer dress with the top two buttons open and practically straddling stiles.

if his dad walked into the room he would freak out.  
'it was mostly just a physical relationship-just sex-we went on some dates but i always felt that something was missing she just wasn't my soulmate.'

he looked at the girl in front of him and he hoped she would read between the lines and realise he loved her too.

'okay I'm just going to say it i love you okay Lydia martin i love you and i will love you for infinity because everyday i grow to love you more and more each day and every day i open my eyes and i just remember how much i love you and how much I'm going to love you more the next day.

'Lydia smiled but she secretly revelled in what he had just said it meant more to her than anything anyone even her ex boyfriend jackson or Danny had ever said to her even though she loved them with all her heart stiles had always been there-'thats so corny stiles'he looked so happy in that moment.

if only they could live in this moment for ever but all good times come to an end.

he bit his lip seductively i just wanted to jump him buy i knew Malia was coming in 10 minutes and they were going to break up.

i pulled him close for a brief moment 'Kiss me,” she pleaded, and he did, hot teasingly slow kisses that sped up as his heartbeat did, as the movement of their bodies quickened against each other both pushing each other to the limit of madness.Each kiss was soft and hot , lingering and quick leaving her breathless each rising higher and higher like a spark as a fire grew: quick soft kisses that told her he loved her and he only saw her and said everything they both weren't saying a silent prayer to always keep this moment long slow tentative kisses that asked if she wanted to go further she nodded and he hurriedly but gently flipped her so he was on top he reached for her hand entwining it with his warm hand and proceeded to kiss her stomach trailing hot kisses that made her grab unto his hair to push him closer she wanted skin to skin contact to be near him completely.

'Stop.'he breathed he knew he had to stop she was kissing his shoulder blades showing that she loved him as she moved to his stomach moving lower down if he didn't stop now they wouldn't stop his body had other plans it had already taken of her bra and he was cupping her breasts rubbing them in a circular motion as he kissed her neck he was lost in love she moaned and his body responded so strongly he growled and kissed her everywhere neck,hips while she moved swiftly against him and moaned he couldnt stop it he moaned he tried to stop before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

they had removed every piece of clothing between them all that was left was their hot bodies entwining together as they kissed.  
'wait scratch that don't stop never stop.'stiles growled as he took her mouth again and now with more passion and force nibbled on her lip this made her moan out in a voice that almost made him come undone his tongue slipped into her mouth exploring every crevice.

he could taste her she tasted of strawberries and eater melon and she could taste him he tasted of blueberries and chocolate heavenly.

he moved down her throat she felt an intense heat at her throat that made her want to meld into him and just kiss him with favour and she did she grabbed him whilst moving her hands mapping every muscle, his shape with the v on his hips most boys would have killed for and girls would have killed to touch.

'Stillinski malia's here.' his dad shouted he was probably in his study working like usual.

They broke apart what had they done!


End file.
